Level 330
- Left ▾ = - 1X = - 1Y = - 1Z = }} - Right ▾ = - 1A = - 1B = - 1C = }} }} |-| 2▾ = - 2X = - 2R = - 2C = }} |-| 3▾ = - 3Y = - 3X = - 3L = - 3 ~ 3B = - 3C = }} |-| 4 (Treasure R.) ▾ = - 4C = }} |imagecaption = | moves = 28 | score = 900,000 | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | magic orb = | episode = Squeaking Squid | blocks = | others = | depths = 4 | Mtreasure = 4Z & 4C | boards = 24 }} Difficulty *This level might look insanely difficult ... until you figure out "the catch" (see Strategy below), after which it isn't that bad ... and it may just become your favorite level in the game (see Walkthrough below) due to endless replayability. Stars Strategy * Crucial: Don't go out of room bottom exits if there is a side exit choice. * Drop as many eggs as you can while delaying room departure. * Hoard lives for the treasure room, where each one is worth five big gems (10,000) on average. Map ,1R,1A,1B,1C | 2Z, ,2X, , ,2R, , ,2C | 3Z, ,3X,3L,3,3R,3A,3B,3C | ,,,,,,,, | 1color=F2842F/42F2F2/F2842F/42F2F2/42F242/F2842F/42F2F2/42F2F2/F2842F | 2color=42F2F2/ /42F2F2/ / /42F2F2/ / /42F2F2 | 3color=F2842F/DD88BB/42F2F2/42F2F2/42F2F2/42F2F2/42F2F2/42F2F2/F2842F | 4color=F2F242////////F2F242 }} Color key (applying to this page): *'Orange': Rooms that allow downward access. Water can be lead sideways and lower depths. *'Cyan': Rooms that disallows downward access. Water can only be lead sideways. *'Green': Main room, which is the first board that the player enters. *'Yellow': Two-colored Treasure room. *'Purple': The only room with 3 colors. Racking up eggs is the easiest, but the likelihood of the board filled with porous blocks is increased. *Keep in mind that a lot of the boards do not look the same, despite there are some similarities. Consult the above pictures, or the gallery for a better view of the whole level. Element notes Color gems All boards except treasure rooms and 3Y board Outcomes of Mystery Eggs All boards: Special items All boards except treasure rooms Treasure rooms Trivia *This is the level with the highest target score, breaking Level 290's score of 685,000. *Earlier the target was 1,000,000. *The limits for two and three stars differ between mobile and web versions: **On the web version they are 1,500,000 and 2,000,000 which is unreachable. *This level is reused on Level 1774 with 25 moves. Walkthrough #330 is not only arguably the best level in the game, it’s the best level of any Match-3 type internet time-waster, and here’s why: it takes longer to play than the “refresh” time of the game counter, which means you can literally play Diamond Digger forever if you want to. With fifteen screens, it’s like playing four or five other levels in one, and most screens have the “entire grid” in play. Every room (except the treasure room) has eggs, and eggs are fun. Lastly, the treasure room has only two colors, so parlaying your leftover moves into a massive score is relatively easy. As the biggest, longest and grandest level in the game, #330 is also the ideal point to stop trying to advance any further, as, while “pay to play” levels (i.e., boosters are almost mandatory to win) have been largely non-existent previously, they begin showing up with rapidity afterward. Alternate goals to make #330 endlessly replayable: - Try to achieve one million points before reaching the treasure room. - Try to achieve 1,100,000 points. Then try to achieve 1,200,000. - Try to acquire 100 remaining moves. Then 110. Then 120. Walkthrough guide: Preface: this is a four-level maze in which you need to travel horizontally through as many rooms as possible on each level. If, at any point in a room with both a horizontal exit and a bottom exit, you are forced out the bottom exit – you might as well start over, because the bottom exit bypasses a half-dozen rooms, almost guaranteeing that you’ll fail to reach a million. First room: Go out the right exit. Doing so ensures that the multiple bee bomb rooms on the 3rd level are all approached from the best direction. (Note: going out the left side doesn't mean you can't win; it's just more difficult.) Next room: This is one of two rooms (see 1X and 3 on the display) you’ll encounter in which there is an exit in the bottom as well as the side. YOU MUST AVOID GOING OUT THE BOTTOM. If you do, restart – because you’re not making a million. (Note that prior to #330, it has almost always been a good idea to get to lower levels quickly, so #330 throws the proverbial curve-ball by punishing reflexive gamer instinct.) Don't expect much of a score from the first two rooms, as you're simply trying to get through the best exits. Hoard lives. General strategy: most “side-scroll” rooms in #330 have a single exit on the opposite side which is five squares from the bottom. With two colors to work with, try to stall as long as possible in each room while dropping as many eggs as you can. As long as you can avoid having a vertical stack of five like-colors form on the far side, you can keep the exit from clearing and the action continuing in that room. Many rooms on the third tier have the same configuration of bomb bees in all four corners; they always explode in the same order, with the bee in the lower-right always first. If you “went right” (as recommended above), you will enter these rooms from the right side, making it FAR easier to douse the lower-right bee with water before he goes off. Rooms 1Y and 2 (see display) have potentially a lot of points, but limited ability to drop eggs. In the treasure room, each move will yield 10,000 on average, so don’t waste lives chasing small scores earlier. Tip 1: if the far wall of a bee room has an egg in the column, try to get it on the exit before the bees explode. Bees can’t blow up eggs, so eggs squares are protected. Tip 2: One of the bee rooms has three rather than two colors. As the potential for avoiding a force exit (and thus racking up a mass quantity of eggs) is the best in the room, you’ll want to douse the bees as fast as possible. Tip 3: You’ll never get more than one star because the scoring algorithm is bugged. (meanwhile corrected) Tip 4: A life is not worth trading to "rescue" ''one ''egg - unless the rescue also clears a mass of gems (possibly bringing down more eggs).